


Over the Rainbow

by purgatorynightmares



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9.04, F/F, Season 9, absurdist, one shot sort of, post 9.04, really short, theater of the absurd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorynightmares/pseuds/purgatorynightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Tumblr I joked that there should be a Charle/Dorothy fic called "Over the Rainbow". And then I had to write an English paper with element if the Theater of the Absurd. And this is the product. It's a bit odd, and plotless with a purpose (specifically a philosophical purpose).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Rainbow

Charlie watched the door to the mortal world fall shut behind her. So this was it. Oz: her new home. Well, for a while at least.

“Are you ready?” Dorothy inquired, startling Charlie out of her thoughts. Charlie just nodded in affirmation, excited to be on her way.

Dorothy was far cooler than depicted in the books. Instead of a silly lost girl skipping down the yellow brick road in heels, she was more Amelia Earhart meets Indiana Jones on a quest for awesomeness. Although Charlie wasn’t exactly certain what the quest entailed- when asked, Dorothy had been rather vague. All she knew was to follow the Yellow Brick Road. And hopefully they’d make it to the shimmering green city off in the distance.

Charlie wasn’t sure how long they’d been walking- maybe only a few minutes, maybe hours. Her aching feet, it seemed, thought it was certainly the latter. They couldn’t have been walking for too long though- Emerald City appeared to be almost exactly the same distance away as when they’d started and the sky wasn’t any darker. It wasn’t that the sun hadn’t moved, because there was no sun so far as Charlie could tell. The light that would otherwise be thought of as sunlight seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere, making the entire sky appear as a strangely glowing cloud. The cloud, or was it truly the entire sky?- Charlie could not tell, had changed colors throughout the day without getting any brighter or dimmer.

Charlie broke the silence for the first time since they had embarked on their journey. She had so many questions tumbling through her mind that she wasn’t sure which to ask first. As a result, they all spewed out at once, “Dorothy? How long have we been travelling? How far have we come? Where are we going?”

“Typical. You want the adventure without the price. Hasn’t anyone told you that patience is a virtue? We’ll get there, it will just be slow. Anything that’s easy isn’t going to be worth it. Would you prefer to play a game to pass the time?”

“What sort of game?” Charlie inquired.

Dorothy deliberated for a moment. After a bit of thought she answered with an air of finality, “I spy.”

“You guys had I spy in the 1930s? How old _is_ that game?” Charlie wondered aloud.

Dorothy didn’t answer her question, deeming it either rhetoric or undeserving of an answer if not. Dorothy was old, she realized, although she didn’t look or feel it. In 1935 Dorothy had left Oz for the mortal world, but the Wicked Witch had escaped with her by mistake. She’d had no way to kill the witch, so Dorothy’s only option had been a binding spell that kept not only the Witch of the West locked up and frozen in time- hopefully indefinitely- but also herself. However Charlie and her friends had unlocked and freed both Dorothy and the Witch. Given the fact that she had missed over 75 years of time while she was unconscious, Dorothy felt an odd disjoint from the world around her. Yet, she felt different from her own self as well. Charlie’s friends had managed to kill the witch using the ruby slippers, using a hint given to them by the books written about Dorothy. Nonetheless, Dorothy still felt like different from how she had been before the binding spell, almost as if she were forgetting who she was. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she began the game. “I spy, with my little eye, something green.”

“The Emerald City.” Charlie guessed correctly on her first try. Dorothy nodded and Charlie continued, “I spy, with my little eye, something orange.”

Dorothy looked at the foliage surrounding them; the autumn colors seen in the mortal world were the same in Oz. “A tree.”

“Right.”

Dorothy’s turn again. “I spy, with my little eye, something purple.”

Charlie looked to the atmosphere surrounding her before answering with less certainty than in previous rounds. “The glowing cloud thing that sort of is overtaking the entire sky?”

Dorothy confirmed Charlie’s guess.

In a slightly squeaky and nervous voice, Charlie piped up again, “What, by the way, is that exactly? Is it a cloud?”

“It’s generally accepted as a cloud, yes. But no one really knows for sure. Mostly people try to avoid it. The citizens of Oz generally feel that if they ignore something for long enough, it’ll go away.”

“Oh, okay then.” Charlie drew out each word until the sentence became more of a question. “Um… I spy, with my little eye, something yellow.”

“The Yellow Brick Road,” replied Dorothy with bored resignation. “Let’s be done with this game.”

They resumed their previous silence. Although the two didn’t know each other all that well, the quiet was amicable and not at all uncomfortable. Dorothy had a feeling that her strange new traveling mate would become quite close to her.

 “Do you think we’re actually going anywhere, Dorothy?” Dorothy asked at last.

Charlie deliberated for a moment. “I don’t think so, but then it’s hard to know where you’re going or if you’re truly going at all as you try to head on your way. It’s only when you look back at your path that you can truly see how far you’ve come.”

“Oh.” Dorothy looked over at her companion, taking Charlie’s usual line.

Realization softly came to Charlie, “Did you call me Dorothy, Dorothy? I’m Charlie. You’re Dorothy.”

“Oh.” Dorothy repeated again. This time she didn’t look at Charlie, keeping her eyes on the yellow path that seemed to flow endlessly in front of them.

 The two traveled on for an indeterminate amount of time. Charlie would have argued that it was forever, but the enormous green buildings of the city still shimmered at the exact same distance and the glow cloud never dimmed.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the name was clever, although it was originally a joke. Maybe someday I'll write another chapter or something that delves into their relationship, but I don't know...
> 
> Keep in mind this was written for a specific school assignment, so I had to keep it clean and put in certain things.
> 
> I had certain philosophical thoughts in line with the main philosophy of the Theater of the Absurd: life has no purpose or meaning. I tried to incorporate that in the circular plot, as well as in other little bits.
> 
> If you liked this, check out more about the Theater of the Absurd, it's really quite interesting!


End file.
